


Fireworks

by darlinghoots



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post TWS, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, TWS spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to see the fireworks for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had an idea and I went with it. This is my first time writing these two so I am sorry upfront.
> 
> Also, I don't own anything in this story, sadly, except for all the mistakes, those are mine. And knowing me, there are probably a lot.

The air was sticky and humid as Steve walked through the county fairgrounds in some town he couldn’t really be bothered to remember at the moment. He was on the hunt to find the perfect secluded spot to watch the fireworks. That was his main priority at the moment. He was praying that no one would recognize him out here. He had prepared for it by wearing a hoodie (despite the weather) and hat. He even dug out those glasses Natasha had bought him. He knew he stood out a bit, but he hoped that people would just look the other way. The crowd should be more focused on the show instead of him, at least that’s what he was hoping for.

Steve had been able to slip past Sam without any suspicion. Sam hadn’t known him long enough to know what day it was, unless he did, but didn’t say anything. Sam was good like that. He knew Steve was in his head most of the time, ever since what happened in DC.

Today happened to be the fourth of July, but today was not as happy as it had once been for him all those years ago. It should be, since today was also his birthday.

Before, his birthday would have been a joyous occasion to get away from all the troubles in his life. But now, now all it brought him was pain.

Ever since he found out that Bucky was still alive and had been parading around as The Winter Soldier under Hydra’s orders things were different. He had spent so much time grieving and blaming himself for what happened to Bucky. But after seeing what had really happened to him, Steve felt like he was grieving more.

He was grieving for everything that Bucky was made to forget and for everything he was forced to do without a second thought. He hated what Hydra had turned him into. They took everything that was good about Bucky and corrupted it.

Sure in the end, Bucky had rescued him from the river, he had to have been the one. But now he was gone, back to being the ghost in the shadows. Which is why he was now out in the middle of nowhere with Sam.

After the destruction of SHIELD, Steve had been on the search for Bucky. Sam had tagged along because he had nothing else to do. But Steve knew he was really just keeping an eye out on him. Making sure he didn’t do anything stupid (something Steve appreciated because when it came to Bucky, Steve didn’t really know what he was capable of). They had been on this little search for months now. And they had nothing to show for it.

They always found where he was after he had already left. It was turning into a wild goose chase.

Steve shook those thoughts from his mind as he made his way back by the row of buildings that were used to showcase different projects. He looked over and smiled. He spotted a ladder leaning up against one of the buildings. He walked over to the side of the art building and stopped in front of the abandoned ladder.

This would work perfectly.

He looked around to make sure no one was looking and made his way up. When he stepped on the roof he looked around and smiled. This would be the perfect spot to watch everything. Sure the roof wasn’t the most comfortable, but he would be left alone and he could enjoy the show.

He walked over to the edge and sat down, scanning over the crowd. It was places like this that made him feel right at home again. The crowd was full of families and couples and just, everyone was happy. It was like time had stopped. He could remember the first time he had come to see the fireworks with his mom. Everyone came out and forgot about all their troubles just to be together with the people they care about and enjoy the fireworks.

It was times like this that let Steve remember that the world was full of good people too.

* * *

 

The apartment was hot and sticky and Steve felt like he was going to die. Even with the windows open letting in what little of a night breeze there was, the apartment was still hot and they couldn’t afford to have the air turned on. The apartment didn’t even have air so they were screwed now matter what.

Steve was sprawled out on the couch in just his trousers, hanging loose around his hips, holding his sketchbook. Well, more like he was just staring at it. He had been trying to sketch something all day but the heat made it hard to focus. He normally loved summer because for once in his life, he wasn’t sick all the time. But he couldn’t stand the heat when it got like this. He would rather be cold.

But there was one good thing about summer that he always enjoyed, and that was tomorrow, his birthday.

Steve glanced over at the clock and saw that it was getting close to eleven and Bucky still hadn’t come home yet. He tried not to be bitter over it. Bucky was a very charismatic, charming and good looking man, it was no wonder he was out all the time. He was very popular with the dames.

But Bucky could’ve taken an extra shift at the docks or he could have even had a date or something. Wouldn’t really shock him. But Steve didn’t remember Bucky saying anything about either of those, but he knew never knew with Bucky anymore.

Steve had been thinking about what to do for his birthday this whole week. Bucky hadn’t really mentioned anything, he probably forgot. Things have been rather hectic lately so Steve understood that there really wasn’t time to celebrate his birthday this year. It happens. It wasn’t anything special anyways.

Usually he and Bucky just went out and did something like go out to eat or just enjoy each other’s company. They couldn’t really afford to do anything else anymore.

Steve would probably just end up seeing if they were doing fireworks anywhere near here or something like that. It would be nice to get away from the apartment. He had been cooped up in here for the past few days trying to get a sketch out so he could try and sell. Something. He needed something.

The front door slammed open and Steve jumped, his pencil and sketch book fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Bucky stagger in and Steve knew in one look, exactly where he had been. His clothes were all ruffled and didsorderly, his shirt wasn’t even buttoned up all the way and his suspender hung loose around his legs.

It was very obvious that he had been out with a dame.

“’ello Stevie.” Bucky gave him a little smile as he closed the door behind him. “You didn’t need to wait up for me.” Steve just shrugged.

“Couldn’t really sleep anyways. Too hot.” Bucky just nodded as he plopped down next to him on the couch, kicking his boots off and sending them flying across the room.

“Damn straight.”

“So, what were you up to tonight?” Steve kept his voice calm and let it not sound like he was upset (because he most certainly was not upset), something he had mastered years ago. Bucky just smirked at him before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Steve ignored the smirk as he bent down and picked up his sketchpad and pencil.

“I worked some overtime today. Then I had a date, didn’t I mention that last night?” Bucky most certainly hadn’t mentioned that last night. Steve just looked over at him.

“No.”

“Oh. Well, now you know.” Bucky just gave him a little smile before chugging down a glass of water.

“Well, I’m glad you had fun.” At least one of them did. Steve let out a small sigh as he turned back to his sketch. He really needed to get this done so he could try and sell it or something. He hated being so dependent on Bucky for money.

“Yeah, well,” Steve jumped when Bucky put his hands on his shoulders, giving them a little squeeze. “’m off to shower.” Steve just nodded, trying not to show that he had been scared. Bucky just let out a little laugh as he made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

At least Steve would be able to focus now. Well, try to focus. He stared at the sketch and tried to do something but everything just turned out awful. He threw his sketchbook on the couch and stood up. There was no use trying anything now. It was too late. He should try and get some sleep.

He walked over to the bedroom (yes they could only afford one bedroom). He closed the door and quickly stepped out of his pants, slipping on his pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. He knew he would be hot in these but he didn’t think he could handle not wearing them, just in case.

He pulled the blankets around him, trying to separate himself from the room. He hated nights like this. He hated feeling this vulnerable around Bucky, but he just couldn’t help it.

“I thought you weren’t tired.” Steve glanced over as Bucky walked into the room, towel slung around his hips with his hair dripping wet. Steve could actually see the pathway Bucky had walked because there were wet footprints trailing off behind him. Did he even dry off before getting out of the shower?

“I am now.” Steve whispered, rolling over so he wouldn’t have to face Bucky while he got dressed. It’s not like he hadn’t seen it before, they grew up together so seeing each other naked wasn’t exactly new to them, but still, they were all grown up. It didn’t seem right. And everything just felt different now.

“How the sketches comin’ along?” Bucky asked out of nowhere. Steve turned around, hoping he was dressed by now. And he was, thankfully. He was sitting on the edge of his mattress in just his pajama pants.

“Good I guess. It’s too hot to really focus, y’know?”

“Yeah.” Bucky replied quietly. Steve didn’t feel tired at all and didn’t really know what to say now. So he went with inquiring about the date. Bucky always loved talking about his exploits anyways. Maybe that would make Steve tired.

“So, who was this dame you went out with?” Bucky smiled down at his feet.

“Joanie, I think that was her name.” Steve rolled his eyes, of course Bucky wouldn’t really remember her name.

“What did you guys do?” Bucky looked up at him and smirked.

“Do you really care Stevie?”

“I’m just curious.” He whispered back. Steve had yet to have a successful date. Bucky always tried to hook him up with one of his dates’ friends or something along those lines, but they just looked at him with disgust and in the end, Bucky ended up with both girls because Steve always bailed on him.

“I took her to the movies.” Steve smiled at that. He loved going to the movies. He couldn’t really afford to go all the time, but when he did go, it was amazing.

“What did you go see?”

“Some Rita Hayworth picture or somethin’ like that. I don’t really remember. Wasn’t paying that much attention.”

“Oh.”

“Then we went back to her place.” Steve knew what happened then. It was the same everytime Bucky had a date.

“Well, it’s nice you had fun.”

“Yeah, she was pretty great, hey! Maybe she has a sister or somethin’.” He sent a wink over at Steve but he just rolled his eyes. Here he goes again. It’s not that he didn’t think Bucky meant well by setting him up all the time, it’s just that Steve could only take being shot down by a dame so many times. He knew he would meet the right one sooner or later. It would just take some time.

“I don’t think so Buck.” Steve replied as he rolled over on the mattress, meaning to end the conversation and try to get some sleep.

But apparently Bucky had other plans. Steve jumped up when the music started playing. Bucky had turned on the radio.

“Bucky! What the hell?” Steve rolled over and saw that Bucky was standing by the radio, facing away from him and he was moving his hips to the beat of the music. Steve felt his mouth go dry and he had to look away and try and force away the blush that appeared on his cheeks. This was not happening, this was definitely not happening. Steve must be dreaming or something because this was starting to feel like one.

Steve always knew Bucky was an amazing dancer, of course, all the dames wanted to go dancing with him. And normally seeing Bucky dance didn’t do this to him but it was a little different when he was doing it in their room half naked in the middle of the night.

Bucky finally turned around and smirked at him. That little bastard actually smirked at him.

“I think I may have found a solution to help you with the dames.” Steve’s eyes widened.

“Um…well, what?” He stammered out, slowly looking up at Bucky again and he knew from the way Bucky was looking at him that he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep now. Bucky was dead set on this and when he put his mind to something, there was no going back.

“You never dance!” Bucky said like he had just solved a huge math problem. “The dames love to dance, and every time we go dancing you just slump around in the back like a bump on a log.”

“Because I can’t dance, Buck.”

“Exactly! That’s why I’m here.” Bucky walked over and grabbed Steve by the hand and yanked him up off the bed. “I can teach you to dance.” Steve’s face collided with Bucky’s chest. He could smell his soap and god, Bucky smelt amazing.

Wait. He shouldn’t be thinking things like that.

“Um, I don’t think…” He mumbled before pulling himself away and taking a step back. This was not within Steve’s comfort zone. Not at all.

“Come on.” Bucky pulled Steve back to him. “Just pretend that I’m a dame or something.” Steve laughed. Trying to imagine Bucky as a dame was quite the image.

“That’s kinda difficult with you being taller than me, Buck.” And the fact that Bucky was one of the most masculine guys he knew.

“That’s why it’s called imagination, Stevie.” Bucky replied as he messed up Steve’s hair. Steve just glared at him, pushing his hand away and fixing his hair. “So, you just asked me to dance so now we are on the dancefloor, right?” Steve just nodded. He might as well just go with it. There was no way he could get out of it now. “Now, you will put a hand on my waist.” Steve felt his whole body tense as Bucky moved his hand to place it on his waist.

His skin was hot against Steve’s hand and this would be so much better if Bucky had a shirt on. Steve couldn’t help that all of this seemed just a bit weird. Why was Bucky teaching him to dance right now. Out of all the times to teach, in the middle of the night didn’t seem like the most ideal. If it would have been during the day and they were fully dressed, Steve wouldn’t have minded. But both of them were half naked (Steve couldn’t stress that little fact enough) and it just didn’t seem right at all.

Guys were not supposed to be like this, right?

“Okay, now, grip my other hand.” Steve took a deep breath and gripped his hand tightly. He knew his palms were all sweaty. He just hoped that Bucky wouldn’t really complain about it, or mention it at all, that would be best. “My free hand will go on your shoulder.” Bucky smiled down at him as his hand rested on Steve’s shoulder. He knew Bucky wasn’t pressing down on him but it sure felt like he was.

“Now what?” He whispered out. He was trying to keep his cool but it wasn’t working really well. He could feel his body tense up and his breathing became a tad bit more difficult. He was about to have a panic attack. He just knew it.

“You need to relax.” Steve looked up at him. “Come on, breathe with me and let your body relax.”

“I am relaxed.” Bucky just looked at him. He always knew when Steve was lying. Every time. “Fine.” Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He listened to Bucky’s steady breaths and let his match his and he felt his body begin to relax. It was just Bucky. There was no need to get all worked up about this.

“Okay, now, the dance moves are actually quite easy. You’re just going to make a square. Since you are the man here, you will lead.” Steve nodded. He didn’t really know what that meant, but he could make it work. “Okay, so, take a step forward, right foot first.” Steve nodded and stepped forward. He was sure that he was going to step on Bucky’s foot, but miraculously he didn’t. He looked down and saw that Bucky had stepped back. He smiled. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all. “See?” Steve nodded. “Now, move to the right.”

Steve took a step to his right as Bucky followed him. He remembered Bucky said to make a square, so on instinct he took a step back. He could hear Bucky’s hum of approval as he kept moving.

Dancing wasn’t too hard after all. Why had it taken him this long to actually learn? It may have seemed easy but Steve still wasn’t confident in himself quite yet. He kept looking down at his feet, making sure that he didn’t step on Bucky and that he didn’t trip over his own feet. That would be very embarassing if he was dancing with a dame and he stepped on her foot, or worse, fell over.

“Okay, you are doing good, but I need you to look up at me.” Steve looked up at him as Bucky smiled. “You want to make sure your attention is on the dame at all times.” Steve nodded, talking a deep breath. “Now, lead.”

Steve took another deep breath and continued the steps. He knew he was thinking too hard about all of this, but he wasn’t messing up, so that was a good thing. He hasn’t stepped on Bucky’s feet or tripped.

But it was very distracting looking up at Bucky the entire time. He couldn’t really read his face. And he desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. Was he bored? Usually Steve could tell what Bucky was thinking, but right now, it was all escaping him. When the song ended, Steve stopped moving. He slowly let go of Bucky’s hand and waist, thinking it was the right thing to do now. His palms were so sweaty and he quickly wiped them on his pants, hoping Bucky wouldn’t really notice.

“What happens now?” Steve whispered, looking down at his feet.

“Well, in the hypothetical date, this would normally happen next.” What was that supposed to mean? He looked up at Bucky.

“What…” Steve didn’t get the rest out because Bucky was kissing him. Steve’s body tensed up on instinct. He just stood there, still as stone for a few seconds, trying to take everything in. Bucky had his hands on his waist, pulling her closer and Steve hadn’t realized they were touching until now.

But Bucky was kissing him! What was going on? Steve’s brain was short circuiting. Did he push him away? Did he kiss back? What the hell was going on? What was he supposed to do?

Bucky wasn’t really doing anything now. He just had his lips pressed against his, as if he was waiting to see what Steve’s reaction would be.

Just as he felt Bucky starting to pull away, his body got the idea and he pulled Bucky back to him, kissing him back with more force than necessary. He nearly knocked Bucky backwards. Steve really had no real idea how to exactly kiss, but he knew Bucky had enough experience for the both of them so he let him lead this time.

Bucky’s lips moved against his gently. It was sweet and perfect and everything Steve had ever imagine his first kiss being. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him closer and allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Who would have thought that Bucky would end up being his first kiss? Steve wasn’t complaining. His brain wasn’t even thinking properly at the moment. There was no one else in the world except for him and Bucky. The real world didn’t exist anymore.

Deep down he knew that all of this was wrong. It was seen as wrong to the outside world. He had grown up learning that this was wrong. But it felt so right. It felt perfect.

But of course, all good things have to come to an end.

Bucky’s hands were moving up and down his sides before traveling up his exposed back. It was like he was studying each and every part of his spine before his hands traveled down, groping his ass and bringing them even closer together. Steve let out a small moan against Bucky’s lips because boy, did that feel good. Steve wanted more. He wanted that feeling back.

But he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t feel Bucky tense up. When Steve realized, Bucky was already out of it. He pushed Steve back, hard enough that Steve tripped back, falling onto his bed.

When he looked up, Bucky was facing away from him, messing with the radio. He could see how tense he was. Steve was still trying to get his breathing under control. His brain still wasn’t working properly but he was slowly putting his thoughts together. Steve wanted to move. He wanted to go over to Bucky and tell him everything was alright because he could tell that Bucky was beginning to overthink everything.

But everything wasn’t alright. Sure they had kissed and the world didn’t end, but how were things going to be now? What was supposed to happen? What were they supposed to do?

Everything was different now. He could feel it. The reality of what had just happened spread throughout the room.

Steve knew he should feel horrible for enjoying it, but he didn’t. He didn’t feel the least bit guilty. And things would be a lot better if Bucky felt the same. He felt like Bucky had enjoyed himself. In fact, he was positive that he did. He had felt it. But Bucky’s actions now told a whole different story.

Steve didn’t know how long they sat there in silence but he finally gathered up his courage and said something.

“Bucky.” Steve whispered. Bucky stilled at his name. He wasn’t moving and Steve just really wanted to see his face. He wanted to know what all of this meant. He wanted answers and he wanted to know where they stood now. What was going to happen now? Where did this leave them? “Bucky we need…”

“Goodnight Steve.” Bucky turned off the light, leaving them in complete darkness.

Steve had his answer now and he knew he had messed up. They had messed up. He laid back in his bed, rolling over to face the wall. He didn’t even what to think about what was going to happen in the morning.

 

Turns out Steve didn’t have to worry about a confrontation because by the time he got up, Bucky was long gone.

Looks like Steve would be spending his birthday alone after all.

He didn’t really know what he wanted to do now. All he could think about was the previous night. He tried sketching, but all his sketches turned out looking like Bucky. So that wasn’t going to work.

He might as well go out and enjoy the day. It didn’t seem like it was going to be as hot so maybe he could go to the park or something. Anything to get his mind away from what happened.

Steve was about to leave the apartment when the door burst open. Bucky strolled in with a big smile on his face. That was the last thing Steve was expecting to see.

“Happy Birthday Steve!” Bucky shouted, wrapping his arms around Steve and hugging him tightly. Steve didn’t know what to think. To be honest, he was a bit confused. He had been positive that Bucky was upset with him yet here he was, hugging him, acting like nothing had happened. Maybe that’s how it was going to be. Forget it even happened. Steve wrapped his arms lightly around Bucky before pulling away. Bucky just looked down at him, a weird expression coming to his face. “What’s wrong? Didya think I forgot your birthday?”

“Um, well yeah.” Steve nervously ran his fingers through his hair. “I mean, you haven’t mentioned anything and well, after last night I thought you would be avoiding me.” He expected him to get upset after mentioning last night’s events but Bucky just laughed.

“How could I forget your birthday? I mean, really Steve? I even saved up some money just for the occasion. We have the rest of the day to ourselves.”

“Really?” Steve couldn’t believe it. They usually just went out to dinner or something for his birthday. But Bucky had actually saved up for this.

“Yes. Really. And as for last night.” Steve looked over, trying to see how Bucky would handle this. He looked deep in thought, but a small smile spread back over his face. “What happened, happened. No need to discuss it any further. Now…” Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulder, pulling him back to him. “Let’s go. Time’s a wastin’!”

That wasn’t exactly the explanation Steve was expecting, but he would take it. Bucky didn’t say he regreted it, but he didn’t say he enjoyed it either. So the event would just have to be forgotten for the time being.

Bucky ended up taking Steve to the nice diner down the street from their apartment that they could never afford to eat at before. Steve asked all throughout dinner how much Bucky had saved up but Bucky just avoided the question. Steve made a mental note that he would have to start thinking of someway to pay Bucky back for all of this.

After their dinner, Bucky took him to see a movie. The theater was pretty much vacant besides them and Steve would say later that he didn’t even know what movie they went to see because he and Bucky were talking and laughing the entire time.

It was dusk by the time the movie was over. Steve glanced around and saw that the streets were pretty much deserted. Well, it was the 4th of July. Everyone had better things to do than walk around the streets at this time.

“Today was really fun, Buck.” Steve said as he smiled up at Bucky. “Thanks for an amazin’ birthday. I don’t know how I will pay you back for all of this.” Bucky just smiled down at him.

“It ain’t over yet.” Bucky wrapped his arm around his shoulder, leading the way down the street.

Bucky ended up leading them to the other side of the city. Steve had no idea where they were going but as long Bucky knew where they were going, he knew they would be alright. They turned down a dark alley and Steve couldn’t help but get a little nervous. He had no idea what Bucky had in mind.

“This way.” Bucky pulled down the fire escape ladder and started climbing up.

“What’re we doing?” Steve asked as he started climbing up behind him.

“You’ll see when we get up there.” Bucky shouted back. Steve just sighed as he approached the roof.

Once Steve stepped on the roof he looked around, trying to see why Bucky would bring him up here. The city was dark but a bright light lit up the sky. Steve looked up and smiled.

Fireworks.

Of course! How could he have forgotten?

He turned around to look at Bucky and found that he was sitting down on the edge of the building, smiling back at him. Steve couldn’t find the words to express his gratitude.

Seeing the fireworks every year never got old to him. They were still as amazing and spectacular as they were the year before.

“Happy birthday Steve.” Steve just smiled as he slowly made his way over to where Bucky was sitting and plopped down next to him.

“Thanks Bucky.” He wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him close. Steve just smiled as he rested his head against Bucky’s shoulder. “This is one of the best birthdays I have ever had.” Bucky didn’t say anything for a while. They just sat and watched the fireworks in silence. Steve occasionally let out small gasps when there was a big firework and Bucky just laughed at him.

“I love you Steve. No matter what happens in the future, whatever comes between us, know that I love you. And never forget it.” Steve didn’t really know what to say to that. He didn’t move when Bucky leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Steve looked up at him and smiled.

“I love you too, Buck. Don’t you forget that.” Bucky just smiled as he rumpled up Steve’s hair.

“Like I could forget a little punk like you.” Steve just laughed as he shoved him.

“Jerk.”

And Steve knew, that for as long as he was alive, he would never forget that day because it had to be one of the happiest moments in his life.

* * *

Steve was brought out of his memory by the sound of the fireworks going off. He let out a small smile as he saw all the different colors. This was the first time he has been able to see the fireworks since he woke up in the future. They were much more spectacular than they were back in his time, but they still gave him the same feeling inside. He could heard all the gasps and the laughs from the people in the crowd.

It was then that Steve realized that he was no longer alone on the roof.

He glanced over and he knew without even seeing his face, that it was Bucky sitting next to him. Steve let out a deep breath, trying to remain calm and not scare him away.

“Bucky.” He whispered and he saw him tense up.

“Steve.” Bucky whispered. The words sounded so foreign on his lips. Steve could hear that there was no real memory of that name on his lips, no recognition. It was just simple knowledge. Steve looked back up at the sky. He wasn’t going to be disappointed in this. He knew that it would take a lot of time for Bucky to remember things, and there was a big chance that there were some things he would never remember.

“Why are you here?” Steve wasn’t really prepared to fight. He had come here unarmed, not prepared to battle anyone, let alone Bucky. He could fight, if Bucky started fighting. It just wouldn’t be very fair if Bucky had come armed.

But judging by his outfit, Bucky didn’t look like he was armed. Bucky was wearing a similar outfit to Steve’s. He had his arm covered by the hoodie and a hat to help cover his face. He even had his hair pulled back.

He still didn’t look like the Bucky Steve had known and loved, but he was getting there. He looked a bit more human now.

“I don’t know.” Bucky whispered and Steve barely caught it. “I had a dream about today. A…a memory.” Steve didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what exactly Bucky remembered. He didn’t know what he would say anyways. He always seemed to know what to say to Bucky before, but now, he was always at a loss of words. Mostly because he never knew if he was actually talking to Bucky or The Winter Soldier.

Steve looked over at him and saw that Bucky was just staring at him. It was hard to look at him and see all the pain that was in his eyes. Steve wanted to make him better. He wanted to wipe all the bad things out of his life. Wanted things to go back to the way they were.

But that would never happen. Too much had happened. And nothing could take that away. The Bucky he knew would never really be back to the way he was before all of this. And Steve still felt the guilt of it all. If he would have been able to save Bucky on the train, none of this would have happened.

“Happy birthday Steve.” Steve barely heard him, but when he registered what he said, Steve was speechless. Steve looked away, glancing back up at the fireworks, a small smile on his face.

It wasn’t much, but it was something.

When he looked back, Bucky was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know absolutely jack squat about dancing, so sorry about that.
> 
> Second, I'm sorry if I have any information wrong. I sorta went with the consensus of what I read in other stories.


End file.
